


an unfinished evening

by AssumingMinds19



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A happy ending in more ways that one, Birthday Sex, Bottom Kara Danvers, But Healthy, Dominance, F/F, Fluff and Smut, I have range y'all, It's begging for it here, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Top Lena Luthor, Vaginal Fingering, You know you want to tryyyyyyy it, jacuzzi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssumingMinds19/pseuds/AssumingMinds19
Summary: Kara is utterly exhausted after a hard day, being late for work, getting a lousy assignment and getting the crap beaten out of her by an alien.The only person left to comfort her at the end of her horrible day, is, of course, her girlfriend, Lena Luthor.





	an unfinished evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leapyearbaby29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leapyearbaby29/gifts).



> A prompt for Leapyearbaby29! Happy Belated Birthday!

TKara rested her forehead against the door with a groan as she tried and failed for the fifth time to get the right key into the lock of Lena’s thick, metal door. Her fingers slowly felt like lead, pounding in unison with her feet and back as she let out another sigh. 

 

Today had been a particularly bad day. Waking up late for work, even with her super speed knowing that she wasn’t going to get to the staff meeting on time, only to discover once she got there that the assignments had all been handed out, leaving her to interview retirees about their opinions on the city council elections. It wasn’t that Kara didn’t like sweet old people, but the upper-middle-class white baby boomers she had been interviewing, were about as sweet as a poisoned pie. After just five minutes listening to one couple bemoan the state of the country, making more xenophobic, racist and sexist comments than Kara could keep count of, she felt very much like running her head through a brick wall.

 

After that finally wrapped up, Kara managed to get back to CatCo only to discover that the firewall at the office, and potentially all the computers, were infected leaving her to write her article by hand and extremely slowly for the sake of her own secret identity. 

 

She had just finished that when the call came in from the DEO that a rather large and hairy unknown Alien was causing trouble in the sewers. 

 

Yes, the sewers.

 

After nearly busting three water mains, getting kicked around like a soccer ball and being covered in substances that Kara didn’t want to think about, she finally managed to subdue the big guy. But not without nearly every inch of her powers being thoroughly drained out of her.

 

The sun had already started to set, so there was little hope of natural rapid recovering to stop the bruises she felt forming on her back. Alex had suggested she stay under the sun lamps for the night, but Kara didn’t see the point. Her only wish was to spend the rest of the evening with Lena, preferably falling asleep next to her while her girlfriend scribbled away at work, occasionally scratching her fingers through Kara’s hair.

 

It was with that single-minded wish that Kara limped over to Lena’s apartment and was now standing outside trying to use key number six to open the blasted door. 

 

Finally, it worked, Kara pushing it and stepping inside, letting it close with a click behind her. She dumped her bag and kicked off her shoes, knowing that it would annoy Lena but not particularly caring. It was only then with her dim, human-like now, vision that she noticed the scattered rose petals on the floor, leading down the hallway. She followed them, beguiled, and with a sense of creeping panic as her mind scrambled to remember if she had organised to do something with Lena tonight, and had subsequently forgotten. 

 

She knew yesterday that she had told Lena she would come round tonight at seven, and it was now almost ten, but she didn’t think that it was a set plan for something else. 

 

Kara groaned when she entered the dining room, having followed the petals, only to find a beautifully set table with candles that were near flickering out. Her eyes looked up and out of the ceiling to floor windows, taking in the panoramic view of the city outside and finally spotted Lena lying back in her running jacuzzi on the deck of the penthouse. 

 

She pushed open the sliding glass doors, the sound making Lena turn with her hair slightly wet from the bubbles. Kara walked towards her growing even guiltier when she spotted the champagne, still on ice, next to the running spa.

 

Kara gave her girlfriend a sorrowful look, praying for forgiveness.

 

“Lena, did we have something planned?” She asked weakly, preparing to be chastised. “I’m so sorry I forgot-“

 

Kara voice cut off and her throat grew bone dry when Lena rose and stepped out of the spa wearing a black bikini. Rivulets of water running down her pale chest and across her stomach, pooling beneath her feet as she walked across the wooden deck towards Kara.

 

“No,” Lena answered with a smile, waving around. “This was all supposed to be a surprise for you.”

 

Kara’s foggy mind, slightly woken up by the sight of Lena in what was just two strings and a label, struggled to understand what was going on.

 

“A surprise?” She asked, still slightly concerned she might be in trouble somehow. “What for?”

 

Lena’s smile widened, clearly delighted at something.

 

“For your birthday.”

 

Kara wondered if she’d heard right.  


 

“My birthday? My birthday’s not for six months,” she said, giving Lena a concerned look.

 

Maybe she’d been experimenting with some weird chemical, and it had messed up her head? Kara never did trust all the things Lena worked with, even if the other woman insisted they were 'safe'. 

 

Frankly, Kara never understood why Lena would be doing lab work in heels and with no safety glasses...

 

Lena didn’t seem phased by her words, her knowing smile growing.

 

“Not your earth birthday, your real birthday,” she refuted. “On Krypton.”

 

Kara’s mind suddenly went blank at Lena’s words, swearing to herself that in her exhaustion she must have misheard.

 

“How…. what?” She squeaked out.

 

“It took me a while, I’ll admit, to figure out the math and distance,” Lena explained, obviously extremely pleased with herself. “I had to commandeer a telescope from NASA and run the numbers that Kelex gave me. That phone call to your cousin had been particularly interesting. I half thought that he’d drop me off in a matching cell next to Lex.” 

 

Lena laughed and took a breath.

 

“But once I told him it was for the love of my life… Kara? You’re not saying much darling.”

 

Truthfully, Kara was having a bit of trouble absorbing what Lena was telling her. About helicopters from NASA, and talking to Clark about asking somebody something and Lena’s brother, but the one revolving fact remained that Lena had found out her real birthday.

 

And it was today.

 

“How…?”

 

Lena’s smile dimmed slightly and gnawed at her lower lip.

 

“I just… did the math?” She said gently, tone cautious as she took in Kara’s stiff posture. “Calculating the speed of your pod, how long you had to stay in the Phantom Zone, the exact day you arrived here and left there. The exact age you were when you left…. I did everything to the letter, and I checked it twenty times, so I’m reasonably sure today is the day.”

 

Kara just continued to stare at her, mind suddenly overtaken with a barrage of images. Memories of celebrations on Krypton, with her mother, father, aunts and uncles. An entire culture and family lineage, all bound up in celebrating one of the most important of traditions. And when she had arrived here, she had lost that too in favour of a new day. A day that she could celebrate with her new family as a mark of a fresh start.

 

But it wasn’t the same.

 

And now, Lena had found it for her. Giving her back a piece of herself was the greatest gift she could have gotten on this day. And in all honestly, Lena was the only person she wanted to share it with.

 

Kara suddenly burst into tears, and collapsed against Lena’s shoulder, gripping her in a tight hug even as her clothes grew damp.

 

Lena blinked and held her close.

 

“Oh… oh, Kara, I didn’t mean to make you upset,” she murmured in Kara’s ear sadly.

 

The blonde sniffed, before pulling back with red-rimmed eyes, ready to assuage to fear in Lena’s eyes.  


 

“I’m not upset… I’m really, really happy,” she said with a watery laugh, still crying. "And I love you so much, and you went to all this effort.”

 

She looked around, noting the table through the glass and the champagne by the spa, more tears falling.

 

"But I’m just so exhausted from a fight a had with this alien, I had the worst day at work, and I came late, and I messed it all up.”

 

Lena let out a relieved breath and smiled softly, reaching out to wipe away Kara’s tears and pull her back into another hug.

 

“Oh no, darling. Of course, you didn’t mess it up,” she whispered, before pulling back and looking Kara up and down with some concern.

 

“…. Are you alright though?” She questioned with an arched eyebrow. “You know how I worry about you.”

 

Even though she was tired, a part of Kara’s brain woke up with the shiver that went down her spine at Lena’s commanding tone and expression. Waking familiar feelings, that usually led to an overactive imagination on her part that conceited fantasies that played out rather well later in the day.

 

“I’m fine,” she answered, lifting a hand to trace Lena’s taught arm. “Though I nearly blew out my powers. I think I’m going to have a cold tomorrow.”

 

Kara watched as Lena’s eyes darkened at her tone and congratulated herself. Knowing perfectly well that to get Lena in the state that she wanted her in, that she’d have to appeal to her overprotective nature. 

 

“Not if I have anything to say about it.”

 

Lena grabbed her hand firmly, and all but marched her over to the edge of the spa. Helping to pull Kara’s shirt and pants off, the blonde stumbling during it and letting out a laugh, Lena finally led her into the water, sitting her down opposite while she reached out to the bucket to pout them both a drink. 

 

Kara watched the muscles in Lena’s neck and a side stretch and tense as the woman reached for the bottle, sending a hot flush straight to her cheeks while she began to relax in the warm water. She averted her eyes before Lena could notice her lustful staring, though Kara doubted she would mind, and instead looked out over the breathtakingly beautiful city skyline. 

 

A few quiet seconds passed before Lena drew her attention back and handed her a full glass. A small clink and a sip later, Lena let out an appreciative sigh as Kara felt the bubbles burst on her tongue.

 

“At least there’s one good thing about your power loss,” Lena murmured as Kara continued to drink. “You get to appreciate a good glass of Dom Perignon, without mixing it like a frat boy with that awful alien gunk.”

 

Kara frowned at Lena’s words, feeling a need to defend the only way she was able to feel any effect from alcohol usually.

 

“Hey! That ‘gunk’ is nice.”

 

Lena gave her a stern look and shook her head.

 

“It smells like turpentine,” she said in a firm voice, and if Kara weren’t already sitting down, she would go weak at the knees.

 

Things in Kara’s life rarely went as planned. In fact, the only thing that ever went as expected was the fact that nothing ever went as planned. So when she had first met Lena, it had been nice to have someone who made it their mission to plan absolutely everything out about their life down the last detail. And when she was with Kara, it spilled over onto her too. As if Lena wasn’t taking in the dumpster that was Kara’s life, asking her if it sparked joy and was there with the plastic bags ready to donate it away.

 

And with Lena, it wasn’t a demanding thing, or a wish for Kara to toe some invisible behavioural line. At least not in that way. Entering into a relationship with Lena had made Kara feel far more free and open that she could ever remember being. As if she could finally stop trying to cling onto it all with her fingernails, and let herself fall into Lena’s waiting arms and let someone take care of her for a change. 

 

Kara would be lying if she didn’t get off on the fact that she was sleeping with someone, that with a single glance, could make her fall apart on the spot.

 

Kara felt some of her exhaustion evaporate, as well as the lingering soreness from her body in the water and wondered if Lena might think of a way to replace it with other far more enjoyable activities. 

 

She put her glass down on the deck, giving Lena deliberate look as she pushed through the water towards her. Lena held her gaze the entire way with dark eyes, never leaving her face. Once Kara was close, she reached out to run both her hands up Lena’s legs, shifting up her calves and thighs, until she had reached the thin fabric of Lena’s bather bottoms.

 

Kara’s eyes didn’t leave the sharp angles of Lena’s face; the dark eyes never wavering from her’s either. The blonde slipped her fingers underneath the fabric, running over neatly trimmed curls that still shifted slightly in the water. And all the while, Lena didn’t so much as blink, though the muscles in her neck tightened and her hands twitched as Kara moved her fingers lower.

 

Pressing lower, before there was a twist of a wrist and one finger slipped in.

 

Kara pressed herself closer, until she was nearly skin to skin on Lena’s chest, whispering into her ear. 

 

“I can think of another good thing about my powers situation…”

 

Lena rolled her head slightly but didn’t reply before Kara began to move her hand, inserted another finger and curled.

 

“Oh?” Lena asked, her calm voice wavering with a hint of something desperate.

 

Kara smiled against her neck.

 

“Well…. maybe we could….”

 

Lena’s breath hitched as Kara shifted her thumb and began to rub slow circles on her clit. But before she could do anymore, Lena’s hand splashed into the water to grab her wrist removed her hand.

 

Kara was suddenly twisted sharply, so she lay back against Lena’s chest, her girlfriend taking full advantage of this new position to travel the hand that Kara had used on her, underneath the waistband of Kara’s panties and make her repeat the motions she had been using on herself instead.

 

Kara’s head shuddered back, Lena pressing a kiss against her neck as she moaned, the brunette helping her rub slow circles as she legs parted further to get more access. Lena laughed when Kara’s breath shorted the second she positioned the blonde to pressed her own fingers inside, sinking in slowly while Lena continued to small ministrative circles around her clit, but never fully touching.  


 

“Could….?” Lena teased, mimicking Kara’s earlier question and purring against her neck.

 

Kara let out another ragged breath.

 

“Lena…” She whined, only partially annoyed when her girlfriend flicked at her gently.

 

The brunette hummed. 

 

“Kara…,” she replied.

 

The blonde groaned again.  


 

“Stop teasing me,” she complained.

 

Lena chuckled, pressed another kiss behind Kara’s ear, nipped at the lobe, before withdrawing both her and Kara’s hands so she could wrap the blonde in a hug from behind.

 

“Fine,” she breathed out against Kara’s ear. “But as much as I’d love to ravish you tonight, darling. Don’t you think it might wait until the morning and you’re better rested?”

 

Kara pouted.  


 

“No,” she grumbled.

 

Lena laughed at that, tightening her hold and swaying them slightly in the water, so they could both stare out over the city. The lights flickering in the distance, Kara felt the last of her worries and hardships of the day fall away, content to exist in Lena’s arms. Because when she was with Lena, even though she usually could fly and bend steel, Kara felted safer than anywhere else on earth. She knew with every fibre of her being that she wouldn’t love anyone more than she loved Lena.

 

Lena’s chest began to vibrate behind her as she let out another small hum.

 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Lena whispered out.

 

Kara nodded, twisting her head slightly so she could stare an inch away from her girlfriend’s face.

  
  
“More so because I’m with you,” she answered.

 

Lena gave her a playful smile and pressed a quick kiss to her nose.

 

“Flatterer,” she answered.

 

Kara frowned, twisting out of her arm until she was kneeling between Lena’s knees, staring at her with no distance and reached up to caress Lena’s face.

 

“It’s the truth.”

 

Lena watched her silently, eyes flickering with emotion before she cupped Kara’s hand with her own. Dragging it down her cheek until she could kiss the tips of her finger, sucking them slightly while her eyes never left Kara’s.

 

The blonde’s mouth gapped slightly at the action, instantly aching at the site and burning of Lena’s gaze. 

 

A predatory smirk grew on Lena’s face when she let Kara’s hand go, tugging her close by her waist.

 

“What do you want me to do to you?” She demanded, fingers splaying out on Kara’s lower back as she began to kiss her way from Kara’s ear to the valley between her breasts.

 

Kara let out a low groan when Lena’s hand slipped up, undoing the clasp of her bra quickly.

 

“I want…”

 

Lena peeled the garment off her easily, Kara lifting her arms obligingly before she threw it to the side on the deck.  


 

“Tell me,” Lena continued, hot breath on Kara’s skin. “Say it out loud.”

 

Kara let out a wanton gasp when Lena took one of her nipples into her mouth, grating it with her teeth while her other hand remained against Kara’s back, holding her steady. Kara’s spine arched as Lena rolled the nipple in her mouth until it was a rock hard nub, the blonde’s whole body covering in goosebumps even in hot water.

 

She finally found the words to speak when Lena shifted her attention to Kara’s other breast, evidently feeling that equality was demanded. Kara reached her hands up to twist in Lena’s wet hair, tugging her away and back so she could look down at her with flushed cheeks.

 

“Please… Lena….” She whispered out, begging for more.

 

Lena licked her lips before a sly smile grew.

 

“A single touch from me and you could come undone,” she teased, eyes tracing Kara’s figure as one of her hands traced the blonde’s abs.

 

“…. but how can I know you’re ready for me in all this water?”

 

Kara groaned and moved to rush them both out of the jacuzzi, but Lena stopped her. Pulling them both up softly and refusing to let go of Kara’s hand. It was only once they stood on the deck, Lena lifted the bottle of champagne and whispered of Kara to hold it tight against her chest. The blonde was just about to question it when Lena suddenly reached down to lift her by the thighs. Kara instantly wrapped her legs around Lena’s waist, not unused to her girlfriend’s unsuspecting strength but always pleasantly surprised. The bottle pressed between both their chests, as Kara let one hand clasp at Lena’s neck.

 

“You’re not going to lift a finger tonight, my dear. Not one,” Lena whispered out as she began to walk them both. “But I guess you can hold the bottle.”

 

Kara smiled, before pressing a hungry kiss against Lena’s lips, a swipe of her tongue making the other woman part her mouth readily. Lena halted their walking in the distraction until they finally broke for air and Kara let out a laugh. 

 

“Is that supposed to be a euphemism?” She asked.

 

Lena grinned up at her.

 

“Yes….”

 

She carried Kara easily through the glass doors, walking down the hall until they both found themselves in Lena’s massive bedroom. Lena let Kara’s feet drop to the floor softly, taking the bottle and putting it on the bedside table. Surprisingly, she didn’t throw Kara on the mattress as she was at want to do and instead turned to look at her with soft eyes.

 

The mood quickly changing from electric and lustful, to slow and passionate. Lena pressed against Kara’s chest, making her sit and fall back on the bed. Scooting back until she could rest her head on the pillow, hair fanning out beneath her. Kara watched as Lena peeled off her bikini, undoing the strings and letting the pieces fall. The moonlight cascaded over her pale skin, making it shine with the layer of thin water. Kara felt an instant stab of desire, never entirely being able to get used to the sight of Lena naked in front of her. 

 

Lena stalked towards the bed slowly, eyes never leaving her face, and sank into the mattress with one knee as she crawled over Kara’s body until they once again faced each other. 

 

“What do you want to want me to do with you then, darling?” Lena whispered against her mouth, capturing it in a deep kiss until Kara let out a moan.

 

“Making me so worried all the time,” she continued once they broke, licking a trail of water up from Kara’s neck. “Whatever am I going to do with you?”

 

Kara couldn’t reply with words when Lena shifted down her body once more, taking her nipple in her mouth once more and biting slightly. Kara let out a sharp hiss at the mixed pleasure and pain.

 

“Lena…”

 

“It’s been a long time since you’ve been human enough for me to do this without a red sun lamp,” Lena answered, nipping at her skin and no doubt leaving a trail of hickeys in her wake. “Butthink we might still be able to break the bed if we try hard enough.”

 

Kara felt herself grow wetter at Lena’s confident tone, twisting her fingers into Lena’s tangled hair as Lena continued to nip and lick and kiss at the droplets on her skin. She wanted Lena to go further, to use her fingers and her mouth where she really wanted her too, but she just wasn’t.

 

Kara let out a disappoint mewling sound when Lena began to press her mouth back up towards her mouth.

 

Lena let out a dark chuckle, hovering over her lips as her hands finally reached up to twist and pinch her breasts.

 

“You need to speak darling,” she demanded when Kara gasped. “I know you can. What do you want me to do to you?”

 

Lena flicked a nipple with her thumb and Kara’s back arched, the only thing keeping her on the mattress was Lena’s weight and strength pressing her back.

 

“We can fall asleep…?” Lena teased, kissing her again.

 

Kara pulled away, her eyes fluttering shut as she moaned and writhed.

 

“No…”

 

Lena hummed against her, pressing soft kissed over her cheeks and eyelids, in sharp contrast to what her hands were doing.

 

“I can take you softly,” she husked. “I can kiss you forever… take you just in my fingers and stretch you as far as I can?”

 

Kara shuddered in anticipation, opening her eyes to stare into Lena’s.

 

But she still shook her head.  


 

“No…”

 

The tension just kept building.

 

“Well, it is your birthday…”

 

Kara nodded.

 

“Yes…”

 

Lena smiled against her lips.

 

“I better get you ready first though, shouldn’t I?”

 

Kara groaned.

 

“I am,” she implored, but Lena didn’t seem to care, instead she let one of her hands wander down Kara’s body, tracing the outline of every muscle and divot. 

 

Lena pressed a kiss against the hollow of Kara’s throat, taking in the way Kara’s body tensed and shuddered. Kara already felt like every single one of her nerves was firing one by one, tingling as if with internal fireworks. 

 

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Lena whispered.

 

Kara felt like screaming, a part of her desperate to just wrap her legs around Lena’s hips. Or preferably, lift her thigh to bring between Lena’s legs and let her fingers press hard enough into Lena’s back that she’d leave bruises for days. But there were unspoken requests lingering in the air between them today. A mood set where Lena was in control and Kara was to just let herself release. So instead of doing anything, she just let her breath come out hard and fast, her fingers twisting in the silken sheets and she bleached tightly. Thankful in this moment that she didn’t have to hold back now that her powers were drained. 

 

But she could feel the wetness coating her inner thigh, a different kind of pent up friction than when her powers were bubbling below the surface. One that only Lena could bring out in her. 

 

Lena continued to let her fingers move at a glacial pace, slipping under her panties. Then they were hovering over her heat, finally spreading and making Kara groan as they drew a single line the length of her slit. Lena laughed, clearly delighted at the reaction she was causing, before shifting her thumb to give Kara’s clit a sharp rub that already had the blonde feel like she was going to fall over the edge. 

 

Lena began a slow circular pace, shifting delicately as she captured Kara’s opened mouth in another kiss. Slowly, ever so slowly, she pressed one, then two, then three fingers inside, drawing them in and out languidly. Kara felt the heat building steadily in her belly, spreading its fingers like fire through every vein of her body until finally, Lena’s fingers twisted in a clockwise motion, curling at the same time.

 

She let out a gasp that Lena immediately captured with her mouth as if Kara coming gave her the air of life. Even after her back hit the mattress once more, body relaxing, Lena contoured to shift and move her fingers. Waiting until the final shudders were done before she pulled out and traces glistening lines back up Kara’s body. 

 

She pulled back slightly, and Kara looked up breathless and through half-lidded eyes as Lena sucked her fingers clean. Kara immediately felt another rush but did need to say a word before Lena finally abandoned her slow pace and shifted down her body quickly. There were a few well-placed kisses above her stomach before she took Kara’s underwear in her teeth and began to pull it off finally. Using her finger to take them the rest of the way, she threw them to the side. 

 

Then there was a pause as Kara wiggled slightly, only stopping when Lena pressed a firm hand to her stomach, locking he in place. Deliberately slow once more, Lena lay between Kara legs, never breaking eye contact as she shifted forwards, lifting Kara’s things so they lay on her shoulders and wrapping her arms over them, ready to hold her place. 

 

Kara felt Lena’s hot breath playing out over her clit, making her shudder, until finally Kara became taught as Lena’s mouth closed over her clit, tongue rubbing over it with a rough edge that made her want to keen. Kara began to roll her hips as best she could, Lena allowing her the movement as long as she kept eye contact. The second she stopped, Lena would cease her work and locked Kara’s hips into place. 

 

Kara quickly learned not to look away.

 

Lena alternated her actions, sucking and licking and nibbling, much the same way she had done on the rest of Kara’s body until she finally paused for a bit and readjusted. Kara was about to take a breath when Lena let one of her hands falls and plunged her fingers inside Kara, as well as continuing her oral activity. 

 

The whole time, keeping Kara’s vision with her devious eyes.

 

Kara couldn’t keep her control anymore, releasing the sheets in favour of twisting her fingers in Lena’s loose hair, pulling tighter than she would have dared normally. Lena didn’t seem to care that she had done it, in fact, she seemed to be more excited, picking up the pace as she curled her fingers tightly and Kara finally felt herself explode into Lena's mouth and over her hand.

 

When she came, it downed them both. They crumble like sand against each other, both letting out sharp pants and Lena dragged herself back up Kara body so she could kiss her breathlessly once more, Kara tasting herself on Lena’s lips.

 

They languidly continued for a minute, heart rates quieting in favour of gentle tongues and sighs until finally Lena pulled away completely and they just collapsed against each other.

 

It was by no means the longest stretch either of them had taken with each other, but Kara felt more spent than she ever had before. Lena seemed to be in the same state. As if emotionally she had been drained even if she hadn’t gotten a physical release herself. 

 

The night sky still bathed both of them in city lights, Kara’s mind wandering into daydreams as she played with Lena’s hair. 

 

Lena looked up after a while, staring up at Kara from her stomach and catching the wandering fingers. 

 

“I love you,” she whispered out in a vulnerable voice, totally at odds with her radiating confidence before.

 

Kara smiled down at her tiredly, letting her fingers tap a slow rhythm along her cheekbones.

 

“I love you too.”

 

Lena stared at her for a second, before letting out a nervous breath and hiding her face for a second before looking back at Kara with unsettled eyes. 

 

Kara felt her mind pulled from her happy thoughts and back, growing concerned.

 

“I don’t… I don’t know how to say this…” Lena whispered out.

 

Kara felt a surge of panic, fingers dropping as she watched Lena swallow.

 

“Will you marry me?”  


 

Kara’s eyes widened in shock before she felt a sudden wave of love for Lena and sat straight up.

 

“Yes!” She cried out, Lena smiling once more as she pulled her up and into the hug. 

 

Lena laughed against her, before leaning around her to open the bedside table drawer. In it was a velvet box. She pulled it out to show it to Kara, opening to reveal an engraved band, just like the ones married couples would spot on Krypton. The metal was cool to the touch and it was engraved with emerald lined Kryptonian symbols, sporting for health and happiness. All styled around Kara’s family crest. 

 

“Good,” Lena said smiling, holding out the band. “Cause now I can give you this.”

 

Kara stared at it, then at Lena, before she started crying and leaned forward to press her head to Lena’s chest. 

 

Lena pushed her away with a smile, wiping away her tears and slipped the bracelet on her wrist, before kissing her once more. Kara was still crying, but responded enthusiastically, quickly twisting them so she could return the earlier favour.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing smut, and I love comments so please let me know what you think! I love hearing from y'all. Kudos, subscribe, check out my other fics or follow me on Tumblr! Same username :)


End file.
